


[Podfic] Voices

by Shmaylor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Multi-Voice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: e047 Company Picnic, Sound Effects, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening after the Strexcorp Company Picnic, Kevin wants nothing more to settle into his new home for a good night’s sleep. Some folks have something to say about that.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649621) by [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent). 



****

**Title:** [Voices](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1649621)

 **Author:** [CompletelyDifferent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Additional Voices:** [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), [SomethingIncorporeal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal), [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid), [forzandopod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), and [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)

**Summary:** __The evening after the Strexcorp Company Picnic, Kevin wants nothing more to settle into his new home for a good night’s sleep. Some folks have something to say about that._ _

**Length:** 9 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Voices%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Voices%20m4b.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to CompletelyDifferent for _proactively_ giving me permission to podfic this story when she saw that I had added it to my list of things I wanted to record. You're the best!
> 
> And of course, many thanks to Rose, SomethingIncorporeal, Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, forzandopod, and blackglass for recording lines for me. This is the first multi-voice thing I've organized and edited, and y'all made it an awesome project!


End file.
